Talk:Matt Flanagan
Roles On MAtt's imdb page, it lists his appearances as being in 6x23, and also 5x22 & 5x23. Matt told me that he appeared twice, once doubling for Josh Bauer in a speedboat and once getting shot by Jack. Imdb got his speedboat appearance right, so I believe that his other appearance is in those episodes at the end of season 5. I think the first man that Jack shoots on top of the submarine is him, as he goes flying into the water and Flanagan is a water guy. However, the camera never gets close enough so it's hard to know how to verify this (he's not answering on fbook)--Acer4666 18:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : Even though we can't confirm at this point, it's great you've got a useful lead to put on record. Do you agree it's a good idea to put all these "possible appearances" on Wiki 24:Unknown performers too? Having all this in 1 spot seems like the best course of action. 21:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll start up a talk page for it--Acer4666 22:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: The plot only thickens. "it was day 5, i was doubling bierko and i think it was the 100th kill of the show so far for jack. it was inside the building" ::: wtf? anyone?--Acer4666 07:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, turns out it was in the CTU set. I'm almost certain he means he was doubling for Ostroff when Ostroff gets shot - the hair fits, but he goes down so fast it's impossible to tell if it's him or not. I've asked if it was Ostroff, but not heard anything back yet. There is a pic on the left.--Acer4666 19:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Or maybe he played Bierko's sentry on the sub in 5x23 who got shot by Jack and fell into the water? Since he's a water stunts expert, that surely fits his role. --William (talk) 03:22, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought that too, but after talking to Matt he said his only two roles were Josh Bauer in the speedboat and Ostroff being shot at CTU. I'm not entirely convinced any actual footage of him as Ostroff made it to the final episode--Acer4666 (talk) 11:35, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Personally I do not think this guy is Alex Kuznetsov, especially when comparing with the picture above. --William (talk) 13:31, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Ah awesome! I couldnt get a clear shot of the stunt double last time I tried. But that must be Matt Flanagan, as he described the scene of Ostroff getting shot to me when talking about his work on the show--Acer4666 (talk) 13:56, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Plus, Ostroff was one of the main villains of the show so I'm sure it was an easy goof-up given how he's merely doubling and not actually portraying the character. The face does appear to match up well with Evan's other appearances on-set and he's about the right height so I think we can safely say that this is him after what we believed all along despite having minor doubts.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:46, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a shame that our policy forbids us from using online pictures, as we can't tell what does Matt look like from either pic. Glad that he keeps a detailed IMDB profile. --William (talk) 12:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Webcast diary Which webcast diary does this guy appear in?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) He appears in 1.20 Cheng's Rooftop: Filming Scene 2209. I thought like the Scenemakers, we simply noted the series and only went into detail as to which episode on occasion.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :I see Evan Ellingson's double there, I'm not 100% sure it's Matt Flanagan tho. He said to me he only ever worked twice on the show, the speedboat and at the CTU set (above). :As for noting episodes, I think with scenemakers we always try to note the episode (eg like here). More info is normally better than less--Acer4666 (talk) 18:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, then I can remove that feature from his list of related appearances since it's looking too unsure. Understood on the other material for now.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC)